The Gentlemen's Club
by Icelilly
Summary: After an unsuccessful meeting, Denmark invites Sweden and Norway for free drinks and a chance to unwind at a local strip club meant for high-class gentlemen. It's just another night for the Scandinavian men. (Set during the 1960s, implied SuFin on Denmark's part)


**A/N: It's been a little while! I'm not entire sure what inspired this but I just had the feels to write out a friendship fic between the Scandinavian Trio during the 1960s. There really isn't much of a plot of here. Just the boys talking and sharing some drinks in the presence of strippers. (You can EASILY tell I do not smoke or have never been to a strip club)**

**There's an implied relationship at the end with Sweden and an unknown person at the end of the story. Who that individual is is entirely up to you. Is it Finland? Is it another nation? Is it a human? You decide! I love doing that to my readers!**

**Also, I deeply apologize for butchering Sweden's speech pattern. I still can't write him to save my life. Please don't forget to review when you're finished! I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

The streets of Copenhagen were bright, lively and buzzing with people. Not a street in the downtown core and its side-streets were empty. Although it was only a Thursday night, it didn't keep people from hitting the clubs after a long's day work. After a meeting that ended in overtime and only had some minor success, Denmark invited his two fellow Scandinavian neighbours to drinks and the sight of beautiful Danish women. Though the two men would rather skip the whole thing and just get some rest in their respective hotel rooms, but if Denmark was paying, free drinks was something that either nation had difficultly turning down.

The activity may have been lively outdoors but the feeling was just as accurate indoors as well. Sitting with their drinks in one of the few free tables available, the club was packed with people. The air was heavy and thick with the smell of cigarette smoke. A quick glance around the room showed that very few were without one. Most of the people inside were men, to no one's surprise, but a few women were present, which did surprise them. Female customers were a rarity (for obvious reasons) unless they were a man's wife, girlfriend or even mistress. Their table was near by a small stage where a young woman, possibly no more than twenty, was performing a dance to the sounds of loud brass music with hints of jazz. She proceeded to strip what little clothing she had but frequently teased the audience. She caught the glance of Sweden who she flirtatiously winked at but he simply turned his head back his fellow nations as he drank some of his freshly poured whiskey. His Norwegian neighbour, sharing the same tastes in drinks as he did, stared ever so carefully as she moved her hips erotically until he was whacked in the face by a loud and over-excited Dane who was cheering and screaming for more. One could faintly hear her laugh before she gave into her customers' pleas and cheers and removed the last of the clothing she had left. The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles and applause and was loud enough to almost over-take the sound of the music. '_She must be a popular dancer here,_' was all that Sweden could say to himself.

Turning back to his own needs for a few seconds, he took a quick sip of his drink before reaching into his coat pocket and bringing out a small metal case and a lighter. He took a cigarette from the case, placed it in between his lips and lit it up, inhaling and exhaling a large puff of smoke as he soon felt his body relax. Denmark and Norway followed Sweden's example and lit one up of their own. Norway on the other hand was struggling with his lighter and was becoming ever more irritated.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I just bought this lighter. Dan give me your lighter," Norway mumbled, the cigarette still in place in his mouth. He quickly grabbed Denmark's wrist, with the open lighter still in hand, before he could say anything and lit up his cigarette. Once it was lit, he closed the lid on Denmark's lighter and pushed his hand away as he laid back in his chair.

"Better?" Denmark asked with a smile.

"Much better," Norway replied as he took in another puff of his smoke.

"Where did you buy that piece of shit of a lighter anyway?" Denmark laughed as he put away his lighter in his left pant pocket.

"Where else? The local drug store. I swear to god, I'm never buying their lighters again, no matter how desperate I am for a smoke," Norway said as he tapped his cigarette against the glass astray and chugging the last of his whiskey down. Sweden did the same but with a smug look on his face, "Isn't that what you said last time?" Norway shot a glare towards Sweden but kept his mouth shut. He then proceeded to get up from his chair, his thirst quenching for another drink.

"I'm getting another drink," was all that Norway said when he left for the bar. Sweden then drank the rest of his drink and decided to follow.

"Hold on, I'll go with ya. Dan, ya want anything?" He asked. However his question was ignored as Denmark was more focused on the half-naked women dancing for his pleasure to even care. Sweden merely rolled his eyes and walked off, following Norway to the bar. Once there, he was about to call over the bartender but when Norway noticed he took his hand and gently pushed Sweden's arm down on the table.

"No need to. I ordered for the both of us," he said.

"Mmm… thanks. Did ya order fer Dan too?" Sweden asked. Norway took a moment to look at the Danish man who had calmed down a bit as the woman had finished her dance on stage. He watched him cheer and applaud before turning back to answer.

"Yeah… I ordered for him too."

Sweden smiled at the Norwegian's response. As much as Norway sometimes didn't enjoy the Dane's company, and occasionally got angry or annoyed by his antics, he really did care for his centuries' old friend who he had gone through the good, the bad, and the downright ugly with. Norway caught the gaze of Sweden and growled under his breath.

"Don't get any ideas. Now go and grab your drink," he said as he grabbed both his and Denmark's drinks and walked back to their table. Sweden quickly laughed as he followed. Ah yes, he always seems to forget that Norway didn't like to admit he deeply cared for the Dane. He wasn't exactly the type to openly declare his thoughts and feelings, even with the people he trusted. No reason in particular to be honest. He simply wasn't that kind of person and the rest of the Nordics respected that.

Returning to their seats, Norway reunited himself with an old friend, the cigarette he left burning in the glass ashtray. Putting down the two drinks, he tapped the excess off the cigarette and put it back in between his lips. He then pushed the second drink closer to Denmark which caught his attention.

"Here, I got you another drink," he mumbled with the cigarette still in place in between his lips. Denmark's eyes lit up as he laughed for joy, took the drink with his right hand and roughly smacked Norway's back with his left, resulting in Norway coughing out the cigarette and land on the floor. He growled as he stomped his foot on the cigarette, making sure it was properly put out.

"Dan, you idiot, you owe me a new cigarette."

"Haha! No can do Nor!" He laughed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another one and the lighter from his left pant pocket. Irritated and almost desperate, Norway grabbed the items and lit up another smoke.

"Be more careful next time," was all he said as he passed the lighter back to him. After safely putting it back in pocket, Denmark loudly proposed a toast. With no disagreements, the three nations toasted and gulped down nearly half their drinks. The three of them then sat in silence for a moment, Denmark enjoying the music and Norway and Sweden appearing lost in thought and smoking in sync with one another. After what felt like hours had passed between them, Denmark was the first to speak up.

"So where's Fin and Ice? They're missing out on all the fun!" he asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"Talked ta Fin before I left. He had just gotten off the plane and wanted ta get some rest. He said he was sorry for not being able to make it ta the meeting today. Had some stuff he had ta take care of at home first," Sweden explained.

"Aw c'mon! I know Finland better than that! He would never skip out on drinks with us! Unless," Denmark smirked, "You two were planning your own fun," he laughed as both Sweden and Norway shot glares at him.

"Danmark, don't start something here."

"S'fine Nor. There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh c'mon Sve! You expect me to buy that? You've been after him for centuries."

"Mmm… he's made it clear that he's not interested. And I respect that," he said.

"Has he directly told you?"

"…No but-"

"Then you still have a chance! C'mon Sverige! What happened to you? You used to be this fierce fighter and you even had your own empire. I considered you to be worthy opponent and rival. And yet here you are acting like a 14 year old school girl," he laughed, "Not like that's a bad thing!"

Sweden didn't say anything to his comment as he put out the last of his smoke and he lit up another. He didn't want to start anything in a place like this and cause any trouble. His eyes went to Norway as he noticed deep blue eyes moving from side to side, possibly making sure that neither side would erupt into an all-out war. Sweden however merely brushed the whole thing off as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray.

"Don't need t'ask him anythin' when I can read him like a book," he said with a smile, "That's what happens when ya live with him fer 600 years."

Denmark returned the smile, "Not goin' to fight back eh? You're becoming more and more domestic Sverige."

"Could say the same for ya too," Sweden replied, still with the smug smile plastered all over his face. Norway let out a deep sigh knowing he wouldn't have to act like a peace-maker between the two for the night. The three of them went silent once again but after a few moments passed, Denmark realized there was still one more missing member unaccounted for.

"I forgot! We never learned where Ice is!"

"No clue. He won't talk to me and he won't pick up the phone," Norway said before he chugged down the rest of his drink, "I asked an innocent question if he enjoyed being an independent country and he completely warped the whole thing and it made sound like I was trying to take him back and make him dependent again. I don't understand him sometimes. He's such a child."

"He's still new ta nationhood. 1944 wasn't that long ago if ya think about it. Don't worry it will pass," Sweden explained as Norway fiddled around with the empty glass of whiskey.

"I just worry about him, that's all," he sighed.

"We all do," Sweden replied, "But m'sure he'll be fine."

"Hey, what's with those worry-some faces here?" a young woman said from behind Sweden. Both he and Norway turned around in their chairs and noticed it was one of the club's dancers, dressed in black lingerie. She walked over to Denmark and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your friend here has the right idea. You should be having a good time in a place like this!"

"If she starts dancing for us, I'm leaving right now," Norway said in a disgusted tone. Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Don't be like that honey. I can make your troubles disappear with one dance. Or perhaps, you might be interested in something much more private?" She said in a flirtatious tone. Norway nearly got up and left but instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 500 Norwegian krone bill.

"Skip the dance and go buy yourself something nice," he said as she happily took the bill and ran off. Denmark groaned as he begged for her to come back but he was simply ignored.

"Aw Nor! Why did you have to do that? I was hoping to get a dance from her!" He whined. Sweden ignored Denmark's cries and instead focused more on Norway and his money.

"Look at ya, spending all that money. Was expecting you ta give her coins," he joked, "Guess all that gas and oil is helping yer economy?"

"Of course. I should have given her less though. But if it will keep her away, I guess it's okay" Norway grumbled. Sweden took a moment to put out what was left of his cigarette and finish the last of his drink. He then got up from his chair and put on his jacket and hat.

"What?! Going so soon?" Denmark asked in a surprised tone.

"Feeling a little tired so I think I'll get s'me rest. I'll see ya at the meeting on Saturday. Thanks fer the drinks," he said as he waved good-bye before walking away and down the hall of the club. He could hear Denmark calling out to him in the background but eventually he gave up and said good-bye. When Sweden walked out the door, he noticed the streets were not as lively as before but it was still fairly busy for a Thursday night. Walking down the street on the sidewalk, he saw a phone booth up ahead. Once there, he entered inside and placed a coin inside the slot. He picked up the phone and began dialing a number, his eyes fixated on the moving finger wheel. Once he finished, he waited for a few moments until someone picked up on the other end.

"Hallo. M'name is Berwald Oxenstierna. Can ya put me through the 'ccupant in room 320 please?"

The gentleman on the other end told him to hold and a few seconds later he could hear a ringing tone once again. After a few seconds, someone on the other end picked up.

"Hei, s'me," he smiled, "Ya sound sleepy. I didn't wake ya did I?" he asked as he listened to the individual speak on the other end. He laughed quietly at the person's response.

"Yer cute. Did ya want me ta stop by? M'finished with Dan and Nor," he asked, "Alright, I'll stop by. M'not far from the hotel. I look forward ta spending the night with ya," he smiled once more, "Mmm… alright. Bye."

Sweden hung up the phone and left the booth. He began walking in the direction of the hotel until he heard a man call out to him. He turned around and saw an unfamiliar masculine face. Judging by his accent he must have been a local and was well-dressed. What did this man want from him?

"I saw you back at the club. You didn't seem to be paying much attention to the ladies in there," he said, "A shame since many of them seemed to be into you. Perhaps, you're a man not like the others?"

Sweden didn't respond to his comments. He was more focused on getting where he needed to be. When the man received no response, a smug smile soon appeared on his face.

"Well aren't you shy? That's alright," he said as began walking closer and closer towards him. When he got close enough he whispered in Sweden's ear, "Because I'm not like the other men either."

Sweden backed away slowly, feeling uneasy when he realized what the man truly wanted, "M'sorry but I'm not interested. Someone s'waiting fer me," he said as he tried to stay relaxed.

"Oh you're a Swede aren't you? I've heard stories about your kind. You sure you don't want to go and get some drinks? There's a bar not far from here," he asked.

"Like I said, m'not interested. M'sorry," Sweden said as he began walking away. The man however seemed to respect his wishes and did not follow him.

"Too bad! Your loss!" he yelled before he turned away and walked in the other direction. Sweden merely ignored him as he continued his way back to the hotel. After all, someone _very_ special was waiting for his arrival. How rude would he be if he were to be late?


End file.
